Ron Weasley Meets the Boyfriend
by Silv3rRain
Summary: Ron meets Harry's boyfriend for the first time, he's just a little shocked.


**A/N: **Hey guys, this was supposed to be a tiny Drabble, but it kind of ran a little bit longer than intended. It is unbeta-ed, so if there are any mistakes, those are my own, and please let me know. And with that, I am looking for a Beta, so if you're interested, let me know. The actual browsing for Beta Readers is a daunting task for me.  
>Thanks for reading! (And I hope you enjoyed the Room of Requirement Scene in the final film as much as I did, very angsty and in my opinion, leaning towards the Drarry fandom.)<p>

_.-.-._

_Ron Weasley Meets the Boyfriend_

_.-.-._

Ron Weasley, freckled face marred by miscomprehension, stood in the middle of the living room staring at the spot before the fireplace, and when he spoke, it was in wavering, uncertain tones, "Harry, mate...there's a, well, um, Harry, _Malfoy _is standing next to you."

Instead of hearing the voice of his flatmate and best friend for reassurance of a joke or _something_, the cool, sharp tone of his childhood enemy spoke up, "Fantastic observation, Weasley. I'm glad to see your IQ hasn't dropped any lower from the last time I saw you."

Ron remained speechless and proceeded to watch the two men in front of him banter back and forth, "Draco! You promised me you'd behave."

"I am! I didn't insult him, I think that's a start."

"Yes, but you could have been nicer than that."

"Well, what about his 'hello'? I didn't appreciate that."

"I told you, I hadn't said anything to him."

"Still Harry, it didn't feel very welcoming for my first time here."

"Oh Draco, I'll promise I'll make it up to you later."

Ron's face was turning paler by the minute, making his freckles and red hair stand out magnificently, "Um, excuse me, still here."

Harry faced Ron, "Sorry! We do get sidetracked by each other a little much."

Draco scoffed at the words, "A little much? You walk in the door, and I can hardly think about anything else."

Harry looked at Draco with such tenderness in his eyes, the same expression reflecting back, and realization dawned on Ron in full force. The room started spinning dangerously, and he vaguely heard Harry say, "Ron, this is my-," before he blacked out.

.-.-.

When Ron came about, he was lying on his bed with something cold placed upon his forehead. He listened to Harry without stirring, "-wonder when Hermione will get here. She'll get him back up on his feet. Then he'll be back to being excited about dinner and everything. Oh, I really hope he isn't too out of it, I feel terrible-," Ron tuned him out and focused on his thoughts.

_So it was all a dream, maybe I'm just sick. Harry's right when Hermione gets here everything will be all right._

He opened his eyes and nearly fell faint again at the sight of Draco-bloody-Malfoy _kissing _the top of Harry's head. He immediately shut his eyes and tried to burn the image from his memories. The voices that intruded did not make him feel much better either, "So Harry, where's _your _room?"

A chuckle sounded out, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes. I very much would, and with you in it."

"I do like the sound of that."

"Of course you do, I know what else you like the sound of too."

"Draco, why don't you go get some tea before we get into more trouble."

"But I'd much rather get into trouble."

"Tea. now. Kitchen's to the right at the end of the hallway."

There was a click of a tongue and Malfoy replied, "You're no fun."

Ron waited to hear the distinct clicking of shoes and the closing of his bedroom door before he spoke to Harry in hurried quiet tone, "Really, Harry? Malfoy? Of all the people in the world, you choose Malfoy?"

"Well, hello to you too. Glad to see you're feeling much better. Yes, Draco. He's a lot different from when he was at Hogwarts...and, well...I think if you guys gave each other the chance, you would actually get along. And I didn't _choose _him, we just sort of, well, found each other, I guess you could say," Harry rubbed the back of his hair in a nervous gesture, unsure of how to explain himself.

"Have you gone daft? He was a Death Eater! Even excluding the way he acted in school, there's still that whole bit about him being a dark wizard and all!"

"Ron, he's different now, I swear it. Please give him a chance. He promised me he would be nice, and he's really trying. Just at least this one dinner, please."

Ron let a silence come between the two of them as he contemplated his answer. It was broken by the clattering of a dish and the shattering of what was most likely a teapot, along with a startled, "Draco Malfoy?"

Harry was up in an instant, heading for the door, and Ron followed not far behind. The scene at the end of the hall would be quite comical to outside observers; there stood a startled Hermione with her wand in one hand, a paper bag full of groceries in the other, and a surrendered Draco Malfoy, who held both hands up, tea pooling around his feet. Harry rushed to Draco asking if he was all right, dabbing at several spots of tea that had splashed onto his clothes.

Ron stood in the hallway at the entrance of the scene, watching as Hermione lowered her wand due to Harry's reaction. He smiled at Hermione's questioning face before declaring, "Meet Draco Malfoy, Harry's boyfriend," and promptly began laughing out of shock, astonishment, and a general uncomfortableness.

.-.-.


End file.
